<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Safe by Prawnperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146009">Secret Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson'>Prawnperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail is mentioned, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Not proof read tbh, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Unimportant to the plot but this is set in mid autumn, Wes is mentioned, Wigfrid and Wolfgang are good friends, Wrapping ropes around meat with your bro, webber is baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wigfrid can tell Wolfgang is hiding something, because he is as obvious as he is strong, but she’s never known him to keep so secretive for so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warly/Wolfgang (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to leave.”</p><p>“Nooooo...”</p><p>Broad, strong arms wrap securely around Warly’s middle. The embrace, he imagines, would be difficult to escape if he tried a little more than half hearted squirming, but then Wolfgang pulls him backwards. His resolve melts like a glacier in the summer heat.</p><p>“I don’t want to, either...”</p><p>“Stay for little bit. Little tiny bit.”</p><p>“It will be dark soon, loup.”</p><p>Wolfgang makes a reluctant sound. The noise travels up Warly’s spine, likely because Wolfgang has his lips pressed against the nape of his neck. </p><p>“Dark is very scary time. Much too scary for tiny man to be alone in.”</p><p>“A flimsy excuse, at best.”</p><p>But there’s no real bite behind his words, they both know. Warly sinks back against Wolfgang’s chest, feeling incredibly calm and warm and safe. He doesn’t want to leave. Wolfgang doesn’t want him to leave. He knows he has to, but he greatly dislikes the thought. </p><p>“People will talk if I’m not in my tent.”</p><p>“Leave early in morning...can say was out picking mushy rooms...”</p><p>“We do need more of those...”</p><p>“Then is perfect crime!”</p><p>He laughs, squeezing Warly tighter, although not so tight that it should hurt. Then Warly starts to laugh, too, both of them giggling with each other, lying in a tangle of limbs on Wolfgang’s bedroll, in his tent, on the far side of the camp.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a very, very evil man, Monsieur.”</p><p>“Wolfgang knows. He has mind of criminal master.”</p><p>“And now, it seems that we have carried on so long that it is far too dark for me to venture out.”</p><p>Warly smiles at his own lame excuse. He already has his head leant against the most comfortable person he could wish for, and it seems so very easy to simply shut his eyes and drift off to sleep.</p><p>———</p><p>Wigfrid notices the briskness in Wolfgang’s step the next day. It’s late morning by the time they’ve reached the mosaic biome, following a trail of heavy paw prints in the dry dirt to try and track down a koalefant. Granted, her travelling partner isn’t usually sluggish or upset, but he seems particularly cheery today, chatting to her about everything and nothing.</p><p>“Yöu’re in a very gööd mööd today.”</p><p>Wolfgang gives her a small grin, half sheepish. She’s determined to winkle it out of him in some way, even if it should take the entire hunt, which it actually may. He can be determined when he wants to be. Sectretive. Wigfrid almost respects it. </p><p>“Why, may I ask?”</p><p>The only answer she receives is a shrug.</p><p>Despite her pestering, the strongman refuses to budge. She decides to leave it alone for a while. Having just located the poor creature they intend to slaughter, that shouldn’t be so very hard. Armed with battle spear and hambat, they approach the koalefant with a cry about Valhalla and something indistinguishable.</p><p>———</p><p>When they are wrapping up meat in ropes to be hung up once they return to camp, <br/>
Wolfgang beams at her, all open friendliness.</p><p>“If yöu wön’t tell me, can I guess?”</p><p>Wolfgang nods.</p><p>“Alright. It isn’t tö dö with anything simple, ör else yöu wöuld have töld.”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“It is tö dö with neither fööd nör cömbat, I am guessing, sö their is little else tö be secretive aböut öther than...anöther survivör.”</p><p>When the nod of confirmation doesn’t immediately come, Wigfrid is assured she’s hit the right mark. She tries to think of who he could be so happy with, who would be a good candidate to be in Wolfgang’s good favour, which is not an easy category to narrow down. </p><p>“Yöu finally made Maxwell smile.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yöu’ve götten över that fear öf Wendy.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yöu have plans to elöpe with my Wes.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>She shrugs defeatedly. They round the final corner before reaching the gates of the camp, where they are immediately greeted by a wide, sharp grin and eight bright eyes. Any greeting by the spider child is a welcome one, in Wigfrid’s opinion, yet Wolfgang only stops to chat to him about the hunt for a few minutes before politely excusing himself and wandering almost out of sight. Almost.</p><p>Still trying as best she can to pay attention to Webber’s chatter—she can follow the tale vaguely as something about braiding ghostly hair—Wigfrid glances over his shoulder to try and see who Wolfgang’s talking to. It’s Warly, which seems a bit out of place, but not all that strange, considering the fact that Wolfgang seems to feel sorry enough for him to spend most evenings after dinner chatting to him. </p><p>But what is so very odd is that whenever Wolfgang says something apparently very funny, Warly laughs, hard and loud, the sound totally alien to Wigfrid. She also does not fail to notice the way Wolfgang brushes his hair behind his ear before stiffening his back and scampering off. The motion is gentle, a bit awkward, but done with the type of careful attentiveness that can only come with practice.</p><p>She turns back to Webber and asks him if Abigail prefers her braids to be French or Dutch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some context: Wolfgang and Warly are keeping their relationship secret from the other survivors because Warly is too nervous to tell about it yet (Despite the fact like 70% of the camp isn’t straight and the other 30% are cool with it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>